Cables for different applications are installed in constructions with a long expansion, like shafts, tunnels, ducts, pylons or wind turbine towers. The cables are leading from one end to the other end of the construction, e.g. from a nacelle of a wind turbine to the base of the wind-turbine-tower.
The cables are used for the transmission of electrical energy or for data transmission, e.g. for the transmission of measurement values or for the transmission of control or regulation signals. The cables are copper- or aluminum-cables or fiber optic cables or the like.
Different methods are known to install cables into such constructions.
It is known to fasten cables with cable clamps. The cable clamps are arranged on traverse support bars preferably. The support bars are mounted to the construction wall or to a suitable constructive structure in the construction.
The support bars are connected in more or less equal distances to each other with the construction along the longitudinal extension of the construction.
Even cable ladders or cable trays may be used for this purpose.
The support bars, cable ladders, cable trays or the like are connected with the construction after the construction is erected or built.